


Most Celebrated Warlock

by shutupeccles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Crack, Crossover, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupeccles/pseuds/shutupeccles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some magical accident brings Draco Malfoy to Merlin's chamber in Camelot. Some magical sex sends him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Celebrated Warlock

**Author's Note:**

> originally a message-fic for [](http://phoenixacid.livejournal.com/profile)[**phoenixacid**](http://phoenixacid.livejournal.com/) ’s birthday 2011

   
Merlin was astonished to find a white haired, slender, young man in his room.  "Did you find a youth potion Gaius?" he asked while removing the satchel of herbs from his shoulder.   
"What in Merlin's underpants is a Gaius and where the Muggle am I?"   
"Gaius is most certainly never in my underpants! Who are you?" Merlin stopped himself from adding 'tasty young morsel' just in time, "and what are you doing in my room?"  
 "Draco Malfoy, Pureblood wizard and Slytherin Prefect—or at least I was until I tried bumping off the Headmaster. The Dark Lord probably sent me here as punishment for not performing the old 'swish-flick-die' on Dumbledore."   
 All Merlin understood from that was the younger boy was also a wizard, an arrogant arse and hotter than Arthur's armour in midday summer sun.  "You can take your Dark Lord and shove him. I've got enough to deal with."  
"Oh really," Draco looked Merlin over with an all too familiar disdainful pouting of lips, raising of eyebrows and jutting of hips. "And who are you to be so important as to have no time to spare for a dams...stranger in distress?"  
 "Were you about to say 'damsel'?"  
"No."  
"Yeah, you were." Merlin smiled the dimply grin that got deeper under Arthur’s skin than an assassin’s lance.  
"I was NOT!" Draco’s scornful protest contrasted with the brightness in his grey eyes and faint blush sweeping across each cheek.  
"You are such an Arthur." 'Except younger, slighter, blonder and getting me way too hard,' Merlin continued in his mind. Shaking the thought away, he continued speaking. "I'm nobody really, just Merlin."  
 "Bollocks!" Draco's disbelieving snort was countered by the movement of his eyes and tensing of his stance.  
 "You've heard of me then? From that little shit Mordred I suppose. He's not getting near Arthur so long as I'm alive, so tell him to shove off."  
 "Holy Centaur droppings, you're really HIM! Greatest warlock in history! People swear by your," Draco looked him over again, "non-existent beard and pointy hat. So that's all thestral-shit then? Or hasn't that happened yet?"  
 "Hasn't what happened yet?"  
"You and Arthur..."  
"Look, I don't know where these rumours started but I have **not** been receiving the royal sausage...!"  
 "Keep your wildly exaggerated hat on! People reckon I've been slipping Potter the old Probity Probe beneath his robes for years. As if I'd touch that specky half-blood git with a Quidditch hoop! Longbottom though – bet he lives up to his name. Plus he's a pureblood. Pity his name's not Long- **dick** , that'd suit my preferences better. Not that I... So you're Merlin then? Why are you living in these shitty little Muggle quarters?"  
 "Muggle?"  
"Non-magical. Why not just wave your wand and make your bed more comfortable? I've sat on it and it's harder than that buffoon Hagrid's head. Or haven't you invented that spell yet? I could do it for you, works a treat on school mattresses."  
"You can do magic in the open?" The boy talked so much that Merlin had trouble keeping up.  
"Not in front of Muggles because they're so pathetic their moronic brains explode when something happens they can't explain. Like bloody ants," Draco noticed that Merlin had trouble keeping his cock down. His voice became softer and deeper as he stopped fighting his own increasing attraction. "We're allowed to kiss other boys in the future, whether they're Muggles or not."  
 Merlin saw Draco's eyes widen as the door closed and locked behind the older warlock without the slightest whisper or movement from Merlin.  
 "Your eyes... You don't need a wand do you?" Draco asked in awe.  
Merlin wordlessly shook his head. He'd never seen such an appreciative reaction to his magic. The younger wizard showed no fear. Only amazement, respect and – what was that? Was it? It was! - Lust.  
"Fuck me standing!" Draco exclaimed softly.  
"I intend to."  
 _*NOW FOR THE PORN*_  
Draco's skin was smooth and soft beneath Merlin's palms, fingertips and eventually lips as Merlin kissed, undressed and explored his body. There was none of the fully mature adult characteristics of Arthur's body. This youth was not as hairy, scarred or used to physical exertion as the prince. Merlin took his exploration slowly.  
"What if someone comes in?"  
"I can freeze time on the door. They won't be able to open it because they won't be at the same point in time."  
"How do you do that? Can you teach me?"  
"I don't know how, I just want something to stop or slow down and it does. Stops me coming in my pants whenever Arthur's strutting about naked in front of me, dollop headed clot-pole."  
Draco's tongue invaded Merlin’s mouth as he pronounced pole. It was not an unwelcome intrusion. Draco pressed his bare chest closer to Merlin's fully clothed one as Merlin's tongue returned the favour. Merlin's hands gently curved over and squeezed the cheeks of Draco's rounded bum, alternately kneading them together and spreading them apart. Draco gasped desperately in his ear and Merlin felt damp pre-cum seep through the hem of his shirt where it rubbed the tip of Draco's erection. Merlin carried Draco by the bum to his low, narrow bed. Draco hooked his ankles behind Merlin's knees until his bare bum met threadbare blankets. The boy started to protest as Merlin's jacket, shirt and belt were suddenly draped neatly over the only chair in the room. He didn't top apparently, whatever that meant. He soon made sounds of a different sort once Merlin knelt on the stone floor between his legs and started sucking on his leaking cock. Draco smelled of soap and musk, and while he tasted salty, it wasn't a more familiar sour flavour. Merlin hungrily licked at the smoothly skinned muscle as it throbbed and thickened in preparation to spill into his mouth. Draco was so tasty. Merlin sucked the entire length in, let it slide out and did it again, lips squeezing the root of Draco's cock as the knob rubbed the back of his throat. His tongue pressed the shaft against the roof of his mouth as he slid up and down, faster, sliding, sucking, gulping in preparation. And then the boy came. The warm wet explosion into his mouth bordered on delicious and he ate it, swallowed cock and cum until Draco had nothing left but a breathless 'oh'.  
The breathless 'oh' was repeated, becoming higher then deeper, more and more irregular as Merlin's tongue abandoned Draco’s limp cock and began licking open his arse. Draco lay back. His legs opened wider, feet up on the bed, hips moving in response to Merlin's swiping, circling then probing tongue. Without removing his tongue Merlin penetrated Draco's opening with a finger, moaning around the stretching hole as Draco began to eagerly fuck himself onto Merlin's tongue and jiggling digit.  
"Yes, oahh yes. More, give me more, more Merlin fucking more. Put your dick in me, fill me with cum then see how many fingers you can stick in me when you've made me all sticky and wet."  
 Merlin applied the ointment used to avoid wanker’s cock-burn to his ridiculously fat hard-on and Draco's hungry arse. Keeping his fingers moving inside, Merlin commanded Draco to stand on the bed in a hoarse voice, watching him squirm and struggle between doing as he was told and continuing to take busy fingers deeper inside his passage. Merlin teased him with gentle kisses to his lips, circling the outside of his rim equally gently as he helped him stand.  
"Fuck you standing remember," Merlin huffed and felt Draco’s balls move in response.  
Draco climbed Merlin's frame with both arms and legs, hooking his knees behind Merlin's shoulders as he was leaned back against the wall at an angle so only his shoulders, neck and head touched the bricks. Merlin initially used both hands on Draco's hips to get him into position. Then, once he'd managed to successfully bounce Draco up and down on his cock several times without coming completely out or bending his dick, Merlin pressed his hands palms flat against the stones beneath Draco's shoulder blades, rested his head against Draco's chest and fucked him with all his strength. Hands, wrists, elbows, shoulders, back, hips, thighs, knees, ankles, even Merlin's toe muscles bunched and flexed to drive him deep and hard into the pleasurably moaning, grey eyed blond. Draco was exquisite, the noises he made so encouraging and arousing, his tight arse so inviting and the best thing Merlin had ever, EVER, felt around his cock.  
"Take it Draco, take me all the way in," Merlin urged.  
Draco shifted his hips one way and then the other. Then Merlin was buried up to his balls in tight, fair skinned, youthful arse and pounding, pounding, pounding, slamming up into him, higher, harder, deeper then faster, faster, faster faster-faster-faster. Neither could make any sound beyond grunts and groans.  
When Merlin came it was a deluge of spoof and magic. Draco's magic added to his as Draco came again with Merlin's final spurting thrust, when it receded Draco was gone, vanished like Arthur's ability to maintain a rational thought when a big-breasted female passed by.  
Merlin still had traces of Draco's cum in his mouth and a tingling remnant of Draco's magic bonded with his. He knew wherever Draco had vanished to, some of Merlin's magic went too and that for quite some time his fabulous arse would be oozing with Merlin's sprog.  
   
  _*Draco Drabble*_  
Draco would have been convinced he'd dreamt the whole incident if: a) he hadn't appeared suddenly naked in the ruins of an ancient castle, b) his front wasn't covered in sprog, c) his shoulders weren't scraped and developing bruises, and d) his rectal sphincter wasn't opening and closing like a mollusc in a desperate attempt to stop the thick white spoof of the greatest warlock of all fucking time from leaking out of his orgasmically fucked hole and dripping down his thighs.  
He, Draco Malfoy, most probably doomed to be the most maligned wizard of his generation had just been sucked off and then properly fucked by MERLIN! MERLIN!  
During every top quality orgasm he experienced for the rest of his life, Draco would call out Merlin's name. Longbottom never suspected that in Draco's head at least, he was back in that small room being shagged within half an inch of his life by the most celebrated fuck, oops, warlock in the entire history of mankind.


End file.
